Kakashi Hatake, Imahinasyong Kaibigan
by InLab2Ka2shi
Summary: Ano ang pakiramdam mo kapag may nagtatanggol sa'yo ngunit isa lamang pala itong imahinasyon? Sa pagkakataon na nahihirapan na ang iyong imahinasyon mong kaibigan sa kasugatan niyang natamo kaya mo ba burahin siya sa isipan mo?
1. Ang Tunay Na Kaibigan

Lahat ng ito ay walang katotohanan. Si Bryan at Mark ay pawang likha lamang ng aking imahinasyon.

**ANG TUNAY NA KAIBIGAN**

_Gago sila. Gago sila._

Naglalaro sa isipan ko ang nangyari sa akin kaninang nasa eskwelahan ako ng Sweet Valley Middle School. Wala akong mga kaibigan. Kakalipat lang namin galing New Jersey. Nag-Iisa. Ayoko makihalubilo dahil hindi ko matanto kung ano ang mayruon nilang mga ugali at takot ako na baka hindi nila ako tanggapin. May mga barumbado pa sa mga eskwelahan ng Sweet Valley Middle School. Naka salubong ko ang mga barumbadong kanina sa locker at hiningan ako ng pera. Ewan ko ba sa kanila kung bakit ganun sila. Para bang humihingi sila ng kotong na hindi naman bagay sa kanila. Kapag hindi mo binigyan ng pera, tatakutin ka nila at bubugbugin. Wala naman lakas loob ng mga estudyante ng Sweet Valley Middle School na magsumbong sila sa principal dahil kinatatakutan sila ng mga buong estudyante ng Sweet Valley Middle School.

Ako nga pala si Bryan Sanchez, labing limang taong gulang na at nasa Grade 9th ng Sweet Valley Middle School. Matangkad, payat, pahati buhok, may salamin sa mata at sa unang tingin ng mga tao sa akin ay walang ka kwenta kwenta. Hindi ako cool sa paningin ng mga tao dahil ang tawag nila sa akin ay nerd. Oo nga, nerd ako pero kahit papaano ay ipinagmamalaki ko ang mga libro at ang aking katalinuhan na kahit minsan, nakakalungkot isipin na hindi ako ganun ka gwapo tulad ng iba at ganun ka sikat. Ang gusto ko lang naman ay may makaintindi sa akin. Isang kaibigan na naandiyan lagi sayo kahit anong mangyari. Mahirap kase kapag bagong lipat ka at malayo ka sa mga pinakamamahal mong mga kaibigan. Ang tunay na kaibigan na hindi ka iiwan.

Nakahiga sa higahan, nag-iimahin sa utak ko ang isang lalakeng may maskara sa mukha at may forehead protector sa kaliwang mata. Galing ako sa eskwelahan at sa sobrang pagod ko, nagmadali ako nagbihis at nagpahinga ng sandali ngunit inaalala ko pa rin ang mga masamang nangyari sa akin kanina sa Sweet Valley Middle School.

"Ha ha ha", ang pabiro kong tawa ko sa sarili ko. "Isang imahinasyon ka lang. Hindi ka naman totoo e!", Sabi ko sa sarili ko na may sama ng loob. Sa sobrang lungkot ko, kung anu ano na lamang ang ini-imahin ko sa loob ng isipan ko. Ang hirap kapag nag-iisa ka.

"Ano sabi mo? Hindi ako totoo?", Sabi ng boses.

"Hindi ka nga totoo", Sagot ko sa kanya.

"Sigurado kang hindi ako totoo?", Sabi ulit ng boses.

Habang nakapikit ang aking mga mata ay para bang may pakiramdam ako na hindi ako nag-iisa. Nagtataka akong ibuklat ang aking mga mata at sa nakita ko, isang ninja na nakatayo mismo sa aking harap. Napasigaw ako at halos napatalon ako sa takot sa nakita ko.

"Si.. si.. sino ka?", Sabi ko, sabay turo ko sa kanya. Nanginginig ako sa takot. Siya ang ini-imahin ko sa utak ko. Hindi ko malaman sa sarili ko kung nanaginip lang ako o hinde.

"Ako yung kaibigan mo na likha ng iyong isipan", Sagot niya at pagkatapos nun, dagdag pa niya. "Ako si Kakashi Hatake"

Mamaya maya pa lamang, narinig ko ang mga kaluskos ng mga paa galing sa ibaba paakyat sa aking kwarto. Nagmamadali. Kinabahan ako ngunit huli na ang lahat ng pumasok ang nanay ko sa kwarto ko.

"Anak! Ano ba ang nangyayari sa'yo?", Ang gulat na gulat na tanong sa akin ng nanay ko. Sa inaakala kong tatawag ang nanay ko ng pulis dahil sa nakita niyang isang estranghero na pumasok sa aking kwarto, inisip ko na mas mainam na ganun ang mangyari sa kanya sapagkat pumapasok siya sa kwarto ko na walang pahintulot ngunit para siyang walang nakita.

"Si.. si Kakashi Hatake", Sabi ko sa kanya na may pagkanginig ng boses. "Andito siya", Tumingin ako sa nanay ko pagkatapos, tumingin rin ako kay Kakashi.

Nakasimangot ang nanay ko sa akin na para bang nagsasabi na hindi na ako bata upang mag-imahin ng kahit sino na lamang.

"Hay! Naku!", Sabi ng nanay ko na sabay iling. "Iho, nanaginip ka lang. Bumaba ka na rito upang maglinis ka ng sala rito" , Ang pautos niya.

"Pero Nay-",

"Hep.. hep..", Sabi niya na bago pa ako makapag salita. "Dahil wala ang kapatid mo, ikaw muna ang maglilinis ng sala dito.", -at pagkasara ng pinto ay panay bulyaw pa rin ng nanay ko ng narinig ko bumaba siya ng hagdanan. "Mga anak natin ang tatamad at walang ginawa kundi magkulong sa kwarto!"

Napanganga ako sa nakita kong pangyayari. Tumayo ako sa pagkakaupo ko sa higahan ko at sa pagkapalupot ko sa sarili ko sa takot at saka lumapit kay Kakashi. Tumingin ako ulo hanggang paa sa kanya at sabay napasambit ko na, "Bakit ganun? Hindi ka nakita ng nanay ko?"

"Hindi talaga ako nakikita ng nanay mo", Sabi ni Kakashi. "Ako ang likha ng imahinasyon mo"

"Ha? Ikaw?", Nagulat ako na napatanong sa kanya. Napahimas ako sa ulo ko. Hindi ko malaman sa sarili ko kung ako ba ay nasisiraan ng ulo o hinde.

Ipinisil pisil ko ang mga braso at ang katawan niya. Totoo siya. Hindi siya multo pero nakakalitong isipin na isa ko raw siyang imahinasyon. Siguro, sabi lang niya 'yun.

"Sino ka ba sa buhay ko?", Tanong ko. "Anong gagawin mo ngayon rito? Aso ka na lang ba na susunod sunod kahit saan ako magpunta?"

"Kaibigan mo ako", Sabi ni Kakashi. "Sa oras ng hirap at ginhawa, popotektahan kita"

Napaatras ako sa sinabi niya. Sabagay, isa siyang ninja. Paano naman niya gagawin iyon kung hindi siya nakikita ng mga tao? Hindi nga siya nakita ng nanay ko kanina e at ang problema, baka sabihin nila na nagsasalita ako mag-isa sapagkat hindi nila nakikita si Kakashi Hatake.

"Bryan!", Sigaw ng nanay ko galing sa ibaba. "Maglinis ka ng sala rito!"

Halos gusto ko ng magtago sa ilalim ng lupa. Anong gagawin ko kung laging nakasunod si Kakashi? Hindi kaya isipin ng nanay ko na para akong sira ulong nagsasalita mag-isa?

"Maglinis ka na raw", Sabi ni Kakashi.

"Sige", Sabi ko, sabay bukas ng pinto upang bumaba at sumunod siya sa aking likod. "-pero huwag kang susunod sa akin baka mapagkamalan akong sira ulo niyan"

"Sira ulo?", Sabi ni Kakashi sa akin. "Ako ang body guard mo at ayokong hayaan kita sa oras na may darating na sakuna na mangyayari sa'yo"

Kinabahan ako. Bahala na. Wala na ako magagawa.

xxxxx

"Bukas, papasok ka sa eskwelahan at susunod pa rin ako sa'yo upang bantayan kita", Sabi ni Kakashi na nakaupo sa sala. Walang kahirap hirap na nakaupo siya sa aming sala at nakatingin siya sa akin na nakikipag-usap sa akin. Tumulo ang pawis ko. Hindi ko alam kung sasagot ako o hinde.

"Um… um… oo", Mahina na sagot ko kay Kakashi habang naglilinis ako ng sala. Bawat tanong niya sa akin ay 'oo' na lang ako ng 'oo' sapagkat hindi ako komportable sa sitwasyon ko. Ang nanay ko ay naghuhugas ng plato sa kusina namin. Malapit lang ang sala namin sa kusina namin at sa pagkakataon na marinig niya ako na may kinakausap ako ay baka sabihan niya akong sira ulo. Mahirap ang walang katulong kaya sa kasalukuyan ay kami ang gumagawa ng gawaing bahay rito.

Natapos ko ang lahat lahat maglinis ng sala. Kapag nakikita ako ng nanay ko, hindi ko na sinasagot ang tanong ni Kakashi. Whew! Ang hirap talaga. Gusto ko talaga magtago kahit saan huwag lang dito sa bahay ko. Hanggang umabot na ng gabi at sa kinabukasan, nakasunod pa rin siya sa akin. Malaya lang kami nakakapag-usap kapag lahat ng tao sa bahay namin ay tulog na.

xxxxx

Kinabukasan, naglalakad ako papunta sa eskwelahan namin. Ganun pa rin ang trahedya ko. Ganun pa rin ako na hirap na hirap ako makipag-usap kay Kakashi. Minsan, pabulong pa. Nakarating na ako sa eskwelahan. Nang kasalukuyan inilagay ko ang mga libro ko sa locker at ikinuha ko ang librong math, may nagsigawan sa loob ng koridor.

"Mga tropang sphinx! Andiyan na!", Takbuhan sila na parang mga dagang hinahabol ng pusa. Pumapasok sila sa sarili nilang silid aralan at ang iba naman ay nag-aalisan na. Ako lang ang walang pakialam. Marami akong iniisip. Ang iniisip ko kung paano ang gagawin ko kung lagi na lamang nakadikit sa akin si Kakashi e hindi nga siya nakikita ng tao at dahil sa kakaisip ko, hindi ko namalayan ang mga barumbadong taga Sweet Valley Middle School namin ay dumating na sa koridor. Ako lang ang nakita pero hindi ko namalayan na naandiyan na pala sila.

Naramdaman ko na lamang ang mabigat na kamay na pumatong sa aking balikat. Sobrang bigat at iniharap ako sa kanya at sabay ibinagsak ako sa dinding ng mga locker. Ang pinuno ng sphinx ang nakaharap ko. Masyado siyang malaki at matangkad. Matapang ang mukha na parang mamamatay tao. Napalunok ako at dahil sa takot, hindi ko namalayan kung gaano kasakit ang ginawa niyang pagbagsak sa akin sa dingding ng mga locker.

"Ikaw na naman!", Sabi niya na may galit sa tono niya.

Nagtawanan ang mga iba niyang ka tropa. Naloko na!

"Yung katulad mo ay hindi na kailangan pumapasok sa ganitong klaseng eskwelahan dahil hindi ka bagay rito. Mga poging's lang ang naandito", narinig kong sabi ng isang ka tropa niya sabay tawa niya at ang iba niyang ka tropa na pinagtatawanan ako.

Halos maiyak iyak ako ng hinawakan ng mahigpit ng pinuno ng tropang sphinx ang colar ng polo ko. Nahulog ang libro kong math at ang kwaderno ko sa tindi ng impak sa akin sa locker at sa pagkakahigpit ng hawak niya sa colar ng polo ko.

"Ahem", Narinig ko si Kakashi.

"Kakashi…", Malumanay na sabi ko.

Mabilis na ikinuha ni Kakashi ang damit na suot ng pinuno ng tropang sphinx at sabay niya iniharap ito sa kanya. Nakawala ako sa higpit ng pagkakahawak ng pinuno ng tropang sphinx at nakita kong kinarate niya sa pamamagitan ng kamay at ang kanyang paa. Itinamaan ni Kakashi sa pamamagitan ng kamao niya ang tiyan ng pinuno ng tropang sphinx at dahil duon, namilipit ng sakit ang pinuno ng tropang sphinx at pagkatapos nun, isinipa niya sa pamamagitan ng paa niya katulad kay bruce lee at sa sobrang lakas, napahagis siya at natabunan niya ang kasama niyang ka tropa sa pagbagsak niya nito.

"Ano 'yun? Ano yun?", Ang natatakot na sabi sa isa sa mga ka tropa nila. Patingin tingin sila sa paligid pero wala silang makita.

"Multo ba yun?", ang narinig ko sabi ng isa.

"Tara na pre!", Yaya ng isa na takot na takot. Tumayo ang pinuno ng sphinx pati ang taong nadaganan niya at silang lahat ay nagtakbuhan na parang hinahabol ng isang malaking dragon.

Ipinulot ko ang nahulog kong librong math at ang kwaderno.

"Ikaw kase", Sabi ni Kakashi. "Kanina pa lamang nang papasok ka na, sinabihan mo ako na huwag susunod para hindi ka mapagkamalang sira ulo kaya ginawa ko kung ano ang kagustuhan mo. Tingnan mo, kung hindi pa ako dumating, kawawa ka ngayon sa taong ipinaglihi sa mga langgam. Langgam ang tawag ko duon dahil makikitid ang utak nila. Wala silang ginawa kundi manakit ng kapwa nila."

"Oo na", Sabi ko na naglalakad ako papunta sa unang klase ko. Naalala ko kung papaano ko sinabihan si Kakashi na huwag siya susunod sa akin na nasa labas ako ng eskwelahan para maging normal ang aking buhay. Kaya, pansamantala siyang nawala ngunit bumalik siya upang ipagtanggol ako sa mga barumbadong gumagala gala sa Sweet Valley Middle School pero ngayon, ma swerte ako, halos wala ng masyadong estudyante sa koridor. Malamang, karamihan sa kanila ay nasa loob na ng silid aralan. "Natatakot lang kase ako mapagkamalan na sira ulo e"

"Ganun ba?", Tanong ni Kakashi na sumusunod pa rin siya sa aking paglalakad.

Pagdating sa labas ng silid aralan, napahinto ako at napatingin kay Kakashi. "Salamat at tinulungan mo ako"

Napangiti siya at sabay sabi, "Ako ang taga potekta sayo. Huwag kang mag-alala. Kung gusto mo, kakausapin kita kung sakaling may pagkakataon na walang tao para hindi ka mahirapan. Tamang lugar kung baga. Sige, pasok ka na. Hintayin ko na lang ang paglabas ng klase mo."

Napangiti ako at sabay ko tinanggal ang tingin ko sa kanya upang pumasok sa silid aralan ko. Umupo ako sa pinakahuli ng silid aralan namin sa kanan malapit sa may bintana. Wala pa ang guro namin. Malamang, huli siyang dumating pero hindi naman sobra. Alam kong mamaya, kasama ko na naman si Kakashi. Alam ko rin na naghihintay rin siya sa paglabas ko. Hindi ko na kinakailangan pag-isipan ng paraan kung paano siya maaalis sa buhay ko. Siya ang kaibigan ko na makakasama ko sa hirap at ginhawa.

xxxxx

Trenta minutos na lamang at wala pa rin ang guro namin sa math. Naiinip ako. Napatingin tingin ako sa mga paligid ko. Nakita ko ang lalakeng may dilaw na buhok na nakasuot ng orange suit. Napansin ko rin na ang lalakeng may suot na asul na damit at kulay itim ang kanyang buhok. Anduon rin ang babae na may kulay pink na buhok. Binuklat ko ang libro ko sa math at ibinabasa ko ang magiging bago naming leksyon at hindi ko na lamang sila pinansin. Sa loob ng puso at damdamin ko, nalulungkot ako at naiingit sa kanila. Ang gaganda at ang kagwapo ng mga estudyante ng Sweet Valley Middle School. Ako lang ata pangit.

"Gaano ka ba katalino at may pabasa basa ka pa ng libro?", Sabi ng boses na may pait sa kanyang tinig.

Napatingin ako. Si Mark. Ang pangalawang pinakamatalino sa amin. Hindi ko malubos maisip kung bakit lagi na lamang siya naiinis sa akin samantalang nasa kanya na ang lahat. Gwapo, mayaman, maraming babae na naghahabol sa kanya at matalino kaya lang, nangunguna ako sa pinaka mataas na grado sa buong subject at siya lang ang pangalawa. 'Yun lang ang pagkakaiba namin. Pati ang pagiging numero uno ko ay gusto niya pang agawin. Hindi pa kaya siya kuntento nun?

Ang mahirap nito, katabi ko pa siya sa unahan ng kinauupuan ko. Umupo siya at tumingin siya sa akin. Hindi ko siya pinansin. Nagpatuloy ako sa pagbabasa ng libro ko sa math.

"Hindi ka dapat nararapat dito sa eskwelahan namin. Mayayaman at hindi pangit ang mga nag-aaral dito", Sabi ni Mark na may pang-aasar.

Kumulo ang dugo ko ngunit nagpigil ako nang may biglang nagsalita.

"Mark", Sabi ng boses. "Pambihira ka naman. Huwag mo naman kawawain ang bagong lipat at bagong estudyante rito sa Sweet Valley Middle School"

Napatingin ako sa nagsasalita. Ang lalakeng may dilaw ang buhok. Tumingin siya sa akin at napahimas siya sa ulo niya. Ngumisi ngisi pa siya.

"Ako nga pala si Naruto", ang pagpapakilala niya sa akin. "Hayaan mo siya sa pagiging asasero niya"

Napangiti ako. May natitira pa palang mabait.

xxxxx

Natapos ang klase namin ng hapon. Lumabas ako ng silid aralan at napasandal sa isa sa mga dingding. Naisip ko ang sinabi ni Naruto sa akin na keyso huwag raw akong kawawain. Hinintay ko mawala ang mga estudyante sa loob ng silid aralan hanggang ang naiwan na lamang ay si Mark. Nakatingin sa kawala. Hindi ko siya pinansin. May sarili akong iniisip. Ang pakiramdam ko ay buong mundo ko ay gunaw na walang nakakaintindi sa akin. Ayoko na tawagin akong kawawa. Naiinis ako.

Sa isang kisap mata, nagpakita si Kakashi sa harapan ko. Hindi ko siya napansin na kanina pala siyang wala sa harapan ko.

"Uy..", Sabi niya. "Bakit ka nakasimangot? Para kang natabunan ng malaking bato a"

"'Yung sinabi ni-", Napatigil ako. Narinig ko nagsasalita si Mark. Napasilip ako sa loob ng silid aralan namin at nakita ko siya na may kinakausap sa hangin.

_U-uy? Sira ulo ba siya?_

"Zabusa", Sabi ni Mark. "Nagpapasalamat ako na kahit papaano ay hindi ka umalis sa tabi ko. Ikaw lang ata nakakaintindi sa akin"

Napa-iling ako. Nanaginip yata ako. Umalis ako kaagad at sabay sabi kay Kakashi. "Tara na, alis na tayo", Sabi ko na medio nagmamadali sa paglalakad. Katulad kaya ako nun? Napa-iling ako. Hindi naman ata.

"Okay ka lang ba?", Tanong niya sa akin ni Kakashi na habang kasunod pa rin niya ako sa paglalakad.

"A?", Sabi ko. Kinabahan ako. Nangangarap na sana hindi niya matuklasan ang iniisip ko. "Okay lang ako", Napangiti ako sa kanya.

Naglalakad ako sa may koridor nang nakita ko galing kaliwa na biglang nagpakita ang mga tropa ng mga sphinx. Nanlaki ang mga mata ko. _U-oy!_

"Kakashi!", Sabi ko na may pagkaba sa dibdib ko. "Sa kabila tayo dali!"

Hindi pa rin umaalis si Kakashi sa ginagalawan niya pero ako medio napatakbo ako ng palayo.

"Kakashi!", Tawag ko sa kanya. "Alis na tayo!"

"Popotektahan kita sa oras na saktan ka nila!", Sagot ni Kakashi na hindi pa rin tumitinag.

Malakas ang pagtibok ng puso ko. Ayoko mangyari na saktan uli niya ang pinuno ng tropang sphinx dahil alam kong kapag naulit na naman ito baka kumalat sa buong eskwelahan ng Sweet Valley Middle School ang tungkol sa akin. Mahirap na.

"Kakashi! Hayaan mo na sila!", Tawag ko. Sa wakas, sumunod siya sa akin at sabay kami tumakbo sa kabilang hagdanan pababa.

"Ayun! Pre! Habulin natin!", Narinig kong isa sa kanila ang sumigaw. Tumulo ang pawis ko at sabay pa ang pagtibok ng puso ko. Humihingal ako sa kakatakbo na kasunod ko si Kakashi pababa ng hagdanan. Tumatakbo kami sa koridor at sa kadulo duluhan ay nakikita ko na ang pintuan palabas ng eskwelahan. Hindi ko napansin sa medio malayong distansya ay biglang humarang ang malaking lalake na hindi ko kilala. Napag-utusan ang isa sa mga ka tropang sphinx na harangin ako sa kabilang daan at dahil sa malaki siya, inatasan siya na gawin yun. Isa siya sa mga ka tropang sphinx. Nakabukaka ang dalawang paa niya at ang kanyang dalawang kamay niya ay akmang pipigilan niya ako sa pagtakbo.

"Magtiwala ka!", Sabi ni Kakashi.

Bago ako makapagsalita ay bigla na lamang niya ako hinawakan sa katawan at buong lakas niya hinagis ako sa itaas. Isang segundo, bigla siya nawala sa likod ko at ako naman ay parang ibong lumilipad sa itaas. Nailampas ko ang lalakeng malaki na katropa ng sphinx dahil para akong ibon na lumipad galing sa itaas nito at sa akala kong madidisgrasya ako sa pagbagsak, isang segundo pa lamang ay nagpakita sa likod ko si Kakashi. Isinalo ako ng dalawa niyang kamay at pagkatapos nun, nagpatuloy kami tumakbo.

Halos naligo ako sa pawis sa kakatakbo. Hindi ko na magawa tumingin sa aking likuran at kahit ganun na lamang na hinahabol ako ng mga ka tropang sphinx, nagpapasalamat kami at nakalabas kami sa wakas sa eskwelahan ng pinapasukan ko.

Tumatakbo ako na halos pudpud na ang talampakan ng aking dalawang paa. Hangin na humahampas sa aking mukha ay dulot sa pagtakbo ko ng mabilis. Hindi ko namamalayan kung nakakasunod pa si Kakashi sa akin. Malakas ang pagtibok ng puso ko at sabay akong humihingal na halos wala ng katapusan. Tumingin ako sa likod kahit saglit. Anduon pa sila sa may likuran ko. Medio malayo layo sila sa akin at patuloy pa rin nila ako hinahabol ngunit, kanina pa lamang ng tumingin ako ng saglit sa aking likuran upang malaman ko kung hinahabol pa rin ako ng mga barumbado sa Sweet Valley Middle School, napansin ko na wala si Kakashi.

_Magaling! Bwiset na Kakashi na 'yan! Asan ba siya nagpupunta?_

Mahabang kilometro ang tinakbuhan ko. Ewan ko ba. Hindi ko na mabilang ang mga bahay at puno na dinadaanan ko. Biglang nagpakita si Kakashi sa harapan ko at nabangga ako at napasampak ako sa may lupa.

"Kakashi!",

"Tumayo ka", Sabi niya. Ikinuha niya ako sa pamamagitan ng paghawak niya sa colar ko at itinayo ako. Niyakap ako at sa isang saglit ng usok ay nasa malaking damuhan na kami. Napatingin ako sa lugar ko.

"Asan na ba tayo?", Tanong ko sa kanya.

"Shhhh", Bulong ni Kakashi sabay ligay niya ng hintuturo sa labi ko. "Huwag kang maingay. Nagtatago tayo rito"

Nakatago kami sa mga malalaking damuhan. Kahit medio hindi ako komportable sa pinagtataguan namin na baka may ahas na nakatago diyan sa may tabi tabi ay wala akong pakialam kahit may lamok pa gumakagat kagat sa maselan kong balat kaysa naman pag tripan na naman ako ng mga barumbadong taga Sweet Valley Middle School. Nakaharang sa amin ang malalaking damo at dahil sa medio dumidilim na ang kalangitan sa itaas, mahirap din kami makita ng tropang sphinx.

Nakita ko silang napahinto ang anim na kalalakihan ng mga tropang sphinx. Humihingal sila sa kakatakbo.

"Asan na kaya 'yung pangit na 'yun?", Sabi ng isa sa kakilala nila na nakalagay ang dalawang kamay niya sa dalawang tuhod niya. Para silang aso na humihingal sa pagod.

"Duon", Sabi ng pinuno ng tropang sphinx sa mga ka tropa niya at dumiretso sila sa pagtakbo. Hinintay ko sila mawala sa paningin ko bago kami lumabas. Kasunod ko pa rin si Kakashi.

Nanginginig ako sa inis at galit sa sarili ko habang nagsimula naglakad sa walang pinatutunguhan. Pakiramdam ko na ayoko ng umuwi sa bahay. Ayoko na pumasok uli. Sana na lamang may bumuka na lupa sa nilalakaran ko at lamunin ako ng buhay. Nagagalit ako sa sarili ko. Ako na lamang lagi ang pinag-kakaisahan. Ako na lamang ang kinakawawa. Pumasok sa isipan ko ang sinabi ni Naruto sa akin na keyso huwag akong kawawain. Nasasaktan ako at dahil duon, halos namumuo ang luha ko sa aking mga mata. Gusto ko na umiyak ngunit nagpipigil ako. Nagagalit ako sa lahat ng tao na nakakapaligid ko dahil hindi ko malaman kung bakit pa sa umpisa pa lamang ay naisipan ng mga magulang ko na lumipat rito galing sa New Jersey. Hindi ko na makakayanan ang bigat ng nararamdaman ko.

"Ano ba ang problema mo?", Tanong sa akin ni Kakashi na may pag-aalala. Kasunod niya ako sa paglalakad at napansin niya na hindi ako naglalakad pauwi sa bahay namin.

Napansin ni Kakashi na may iniisip akong malalim. Hindi ko siya sinagot. Ang totoo lang, naiiyak ako. Ayoko lang harapin siya at isipin niya kung gaano ako kahina.

Sa paglalakad ko, napansin ko na may _open field_ sa kanan. Duon ako nagpunta. Walang tao at malawak. Napansin ko na gabi na pala. Hindi ko inisip na umuwi ako sa bahay ko. Nagagalit ako.

"Ano ba ang problema mo? Bakit andito ka nagpunta? Umuwi ka na sa bahay mo", Sabi ni Kakashi sa akin. Nakatayo siya sa kinatatayuan niya at ako naman ay iniwan ko siya na nagtataka. Naglalakad ako medio palayo sa kanya at nasa likuran ko siya na hindi pa rin tumitinag sa kinatatayuan niya. Napahinto ako at hinarap ko siya na tumutulo ang luha ko. Hindi ko napigilan ang patak ng aking mga luha at sa sama ng loob ko, lahat ng galit ko ay napabuntong ko kay Kakashi.

"Ang sabi sa akin ni Naruto...", Sabi ko na walang pigil ang pagtulo ng luha ko. Masakit sa akin ang lalamunan ko at para bang tuyo ang laway ko sa sama ng loob ko. "…sabi …sabi sa akin ni Naruto na kaawa awa ako pagkatapos.. pagkatapos.. ako na lang pinag-kakaisahan kapag nasa eskwelahan ako! Dahil sa'yo! Nagkamalas malas ang buhay ko! Ang akala mo kung sino kang malakas! Lagi na lamang ako ang talunan! Lagi ako dumedepende sa'yo!"

Yumuko ako at parang tupa na sinabi ko kay Kakashi. "Patawad Kakashi. Hindi ko sinasadya na pati ikaw ay nabuntungan ko ng galit." Nanginginig ang boses ko at patuloy pa rin ang pagluha ko sa aking mga mata. Masyadong masakit ang aking nararamdaman at halos ang kulang na lang ay manirahan na lang ako mag-isa upang wala ng taong manakit sa akin.

Lumapit sa akin si Kakashi. Inilagay niya ang dalawang kamay sa aking balikat. Nahihiya ako tumingin sa kanya sapagkat hindi ko namalayan sa aking sarili kanina na sa kanya ko pala naibuhos ang galit ko. Ang galit na halos kontrolado ng aking puso at hindi ko na alam kung sino ang pinagbubuntungan ko.

"Kung gusto mong lumakas, matuto ka maging matapang", Sabi niya. "Tatagan mo ang iyong kalooban. Isipin mo na hindi ka nila kayang apiin at tratuhin na parang isang basahan. Kulang ka pa sa karanasan para matutunan mo ang dapat mong matutunan."

"Ano ang ibig mong sabihin?", Naitanong ko sa kanya.

"May mga bagay kapag lagi na lamang kamalasan ang nararanasan mo at lagi mo nararamdaman ang pag-iyak mo galing sa mga mata mo, mapapagod ka sa palagiang ganung sitwasyon. Ang sasabihin mo sa sarili mo na, ayaw mo ng umiyak. Ang sasabihin mo na malakas ka na at lahat ng 'yan ay base sa mga nararanasan mo", Ang paliwanag ni Kakashi sa akin. "Matuto ka."

Ipinunas ko ang mga luha ko sa mata sa pamamagitan ng aking mga kamay at natawa ako ng malumanay.

"Ang drama ko", Sabi ko kay Kakashi na bumalik ako sa pagkakasigla. "Turuan mo ako ng mga teknik mo. Pakiramdam ko, gusto ko maging ninja na katulad mo para sa ganun, hindi na ako masasaktan uli"

"Ganun ba?", Naitanong ni Kakashi sa akin. Tumalikod siya sa akin at sabay sabi, "Umuwi ka na. Siguradong nagugutom ka dahil hindi ka pa kumakain."

Lumakad siya at ako naman ay sumunod sa kanya. Sinuntok ko siya ng pabiro sa balikat niya. Mahina lang. "So, ano? Mister Kakashi Hatake? Na laging 'hinahatake' kapag hinahabol ka at nawawala ka ng wala sa oras?", Natawa ako ng malumanay. "Tuturuan mo ba ako? Pakitaan ko lang ang mga tropang sphinx na hindi na nila ako kayang apiin pa."

"Gusto mo talaga?", Tanong ni Kakashi. Nag-aalinlangan. Naglalakad kami pauwi na sa bahay ko.

"Oo naman", Sagot ko. Nawala ang sakit ng puso't damdamin ko na kanina pa lamang ay gustong sumabog na parang bulkan at dahil kay Kakashi, nag-iba ang mundo ko.

"O sige, tuturuan kita", Sabi ni Kakashi.


	2. Ang Pagiging Matapang

**ANG PAGIGING MATAPANG**

"Gising!",

"Tumahimik ka! Antok pa ako e!", Ang sagot ko kay Kakashi na may pagkakairita.

"Huli ka na sa klase mo", Sabi ni Kakashi. Niyuyugyog niya ako sa higahan ko para magising ako.

Nang sinabi ni Kakashi ang katagang mahuhuli ako sa klase, napatayo ako na natataranta galing sa higahan ko at nagmadali ako naghanda para sa pagpasok ko.

Sa kasalukuyang naglalakad ako papunta sa eskwelahan ko, ang sabi ni Kakashi sa akin, "Sa eskwelahan kita tuturuan ng teknik na kakaiba"

"Huh?", Nagulat ako sa sinabi ni Kakashi. Pabulong pa rin ako na kinakausap ko siya sapagkat may mga tao akong nakakasabay na naglalakad sa daan. "Nagbibiro ka ba? E kung matuklasan ng mga ibang mga taga Sweet Valley Middle School na ang nagtuturo sa akin ay isang multo?"

"Hindi ako multo", Sagot niya. "Ako ay likha ng imahinasyon mo"

_Si Kakashi talaga! Hanggang ngayon ay ganun pa rin ang nasa isip niya!_

Ayoko maniwala sa sinasabi niya sapagkat kung hawakan ko siya ay totoong totoong tao siya pero maaaring sinabi niya ay totoo rin. Bumalik sa ala-ala ko ang nangyari kung papaanong hindi nakita ng nanay ko si Kakashi. Bumalik rin ang ala-ala ko kung paano ang mga ka tropang sphinx na takot na takot sa nangyari nang ipinagtanggol ako ni Kakashi na sa inaakala nilang multo ang kagagawan nun.

"Naniniwala na ako sa'yo", Sabi ko sa kanya.

Umaga ng 7:00 ay medio marami rami ang mga estudyante na nagsisimula ng pumasok sa gate ng eskwelahan ng Sweet Valley Middle School. Isa sa mga estudyante na nagsisimulang pumasok sa gate sa mga libong libong estudyante ay si Mark. Napansin ko siya.

"Pansin mo ba 'yung kasama niya?", Tanong ni Kakashi na kasunod ko siya sa paglalakad. Nauuna si Mark sa akin sa pagpasok niya sa gate. Nasa likuran niya ako medio malayo sa akin. Mabuti na lamang at hindi niya ako napansin. "Si Zabusa"

_Zabusa! Paano nalaman ni Kakashi na may kasama si Mark? At bakit siya lang ang nakakakita sa kasama ni Mark?_

Bumalik sa ala-ala ko kahapon kung paano ko nakita si Mark na nakikipag-usap siya sa isang tao na wala naman sa harapan niya. Totoo ba ang hinala ko na katulad ko rin siya?

"Alam mo ba", Bulong ko kay Kakashi. Nag-iingat ako na hindi ako mapansin ng ibang tao na nakapaligid ko na nagsasalita ako mag-isa. "Hindi ko nakikita ang itinutukoy mo. Paano mo siya nakilala?"

"Basta", Sagot lang niya.

Hindi na ako nagtanong pa.

xxxxx

Nang nasa loob na ako ng eskwelahan, na swertehan ako sapagkat hindi ko napansin ang mga barumbado sa Sweet Valley Middle School na nagrarampa sa loob ng koridor. Nag klase kami buong umaga hanggang hapon. Si Kakashi ay pang samantala muna siyang nawala sa aking tabi. Si Mark naman ay walang tigil sa pagpaparamdam sa akin kung gaano siya naiinis sa akin lalo na ng itinawag ako ng guro namin sa math upang pasagutin sa pisara. Nagkataon lang na siya ang itinawag ng guro namin kanina at may isang numero siyang nagkamali ay idinibdib na niya at ng ako naman ang sunod na itinawag upang ayusin ang lahat ng sagot na ibinigay ng problema ng guro sa may pisara, duon na nagsimula ang pagpaparamdam niya. Gusto ko sana sa kanya sabihin na nagkataon lang na nagkamali siya ngunit hindi ko na nagawa. Tumahimik na lang ako upang hindi na lang lumaki ang gulo. Iniisip ko na maaaring hindi na niya ako pakinggan.

Natapos ang klase namin. Napansin ko si Mark na nagpa-iwan na naman siya mag-isa. Hinintay ko ang lahat ng estudyante na mag-alisan sa loob ng silid aralan namin hanggang kami na lang ang dalawa naiwan na natitira sa loob. Napabuntong hininga ako. Nais ko siyang lapitan pero hindi ko magawa. Tumingin si Mark sa akin ngunit saglit lang. Nababakas ko sa mukha niya na naiirita siya kapag kami lang ang dalawa na naiwan sa loob ng silid aralan. Mamaya maya pa lamang ay umalis na siya.

Sa isang saglit ng usok, nagpakita sa akin si Kakashi.

"Mukhang ang lalim na naman ng iniisip mo", Sabi niya. Ikinuha niya ang librong galing sa bulsa niya at saka siya nagbasa.

"Gusto ko lapitan si Mark. Kase siya itong-", Napahinto ako nang napansin ko nakasubsob siya sa kakabasa ng libro niya.

"Hoy! Kakashi!", Sabi ko sa kanya na napasigaw ako ng kaunti. Hinablot ko ang libro niyang hawak hawak sa kamay niya habang nagbabasa siya. "Nakikinig ka ba?"

Pagkahablot ko sa librong binabasa niya, napatingin ako sa kuntento ng pahina na ibinabasa niya at may parte akong nabasa sa librong hawak niya na may kabastusan. Lumaki ang mata ko. Hindi pa ako nakakabasa ng kalahati, hinablot sa akin ni Kakashi pabalik sa kanya ang libro niya at saka niya inilagay sa bulsa niya.

"Hindi pambata ang ibinabasa mo", Sabi niya na nakaupo siya sa kaliwang namesa na nakaharap siya sa akin.

Sasagot na sana ako kay Kakashi na hindi na ako bata ngunit naisip ko si Mark kaya nag-iba ako ng sasabihin ko.

"E kase… si Mark, gusto ko sana siyang lapitan", Sabi ko sabay tayo sa kinauupuan ko. Ikinuha ko ang bag ko galing sa sahig at pagkatapos nun, isinuot ko ang strap ng bag ko sa likuran ko. "Kaya lang baka galit pa rin sa akin 'yun at hindi ako kausapin 'yun", dagdag ko. Naglakad ako palabas sa silid aralan na kasunod ko si Kakashi sa paglalakad sa may koridor.

"Nag-away kayo? Ano ba ang pinag-awayan niyo?", Tanong sa akin ni Kakashi.

Ipinaliwanag ko ang lahat tungkol sa nangyari kanina sa loob ng silid aralan namin. Napansin ko na may malalim siyang iniisip.

"Napansin ko kanina nang papasok na siya sa eskwelahan ay kasama niya si Zabusa", Sabi ni Kakashi sa akin.

"Kakashi!", Sabi ko sa kanya na medio may pagkainis. Hindi ko akalain na mapupunta kami sa ibang usapan. "Hindi si Zabusa ang pinag-uusapan natin dito. Si Mark! _Heller? Are you in the outer space or what_?"

Naglalakad kami sa koridor. Bumaba kami sa hagdanan. Medio nagdidilim na at wala ng estudyante sa loob ng eskwelahan namin. Ang tanging tao lang ang nakikita ko ay isang janitor na naglilinis sa bawat silid aralan na palabas pasok nito.

Naglalakad kami ni Kakashi papunta na sa labas ng eskwelahan ng Sweet Valley Middle School. Naisip ko ang sinabi ni Kakashi tungkol kay Zabusa. Si Zabusa na keyso kasama ni Mark.

"Sino ba si Zabusa?", Naitanong ko sa kanya. Itinulak ko ang malaking pintuan ng Sweet Valley Middle School at saka kami lumabas dalawa ni Kakashi.

"Siya ang ninja na nakalaban namin ni Naruto, Sazuke at Sakura nang gusto niya bawiin ang buhay ng taong pinopotektahan namin-",

Kumulo ang dugo ko. Umabot hanggang sa kaduloduluhan ng tuktok ng aking ulo. Napahinto ako sa paglalakad at hinarap ko siya at napasigaw ako sa kanya. Nabingi ata si Kakashi sa akin.

"Kakashi ka! Tumigil ka na nga sa mga pinagsasabi mo! Ano na naman ang paimbento mong kwento! May Naruto ka pa nalalaman! E kamag-aaral ko 'yun dito sa Sweet Valley Middle School 'yun e!",

"Teka! Teka!", Sabi ni Kakashi sa akin. Iniwagayway niya ang dalawang kamay niya sa harapan ko. "Lahat ng sinasabi ko ay totoo at hindi ako nag iimbento at saka mag-isip ka nga. Maaaring magkapangalan lang ang itinutukoy natin si Naruto. Huwag ka masyadong mag-iisip na iisa nga si Naruto na itinutukoy natin", Ang pagpapaliwanag niya.

"Sabagay", Sabi ko na bumalik ako sa dati kong normal na boses. "…Baka magkapangalan lang sila", Napa-iling ako at sabay sabi, "Patawad Kakashi, nasigawan kita."

"Okay lang 'yun", Sabi niya sa akin na ngumiti at parang balewala lang ang nangyari sa amin kanina. Nagpatuloy kami sa paglalakad nang sampung segundo lamang ay pansin ko na may mga binatilyo na naglalakad sa direksyon namin. Nakita ko na naman na naglalakad sa direksiyon namin ang mga tropang sphinx. Saka pumasok sa isipan ko na dapat itinuro na sa akin ang teknik ni Kakashi para matugis ko ang mga barumbado na palapit na sa aming direksiyon. Napahinto kami sa paglalakad.

"Kakashi ka!", Sabi ko sa kanya na may halong pagkainis sa kanya. "Ang sabi mo tuturuan mo ako ng teknik mo! Kapag ako ang namatay dahil sa kanila, ikaw ang una kong mumultuhin! Dapat ipinaalala mo sa akin na tuturuan mo pala ako! Ang sabi mo dito mo ako sa eskwelahan tuturuan!"

"Oo nga", Sabi niya sa akin. Sa isang iglap ng usok, nawala siya at pagkatapos nun, nagpakita siya sa isa sa mga puno sa eskwelahan namin sa isang kisap mata ng tao. Napatingin ako sa paligid.

"Kakashi! Asan ka? Huwag mo ako iwan!", Napasigaw ako na napatingin tingin ako sa paligid ko. Wala na akong pakialam kung ano ang isipin ng mga tropang sphinx sa akin kung bakit may itinatawag akong pangalang Kakashi na kakaiba sa kanilang pandinig.

"Andito ako", Sagot niya na nakaupo sa may sanga ng puno. Matibay at medio malaki at pwedeng upuan ng tao kung kaya't hindi ito agad nababali.

Napatingin ako sa kinaroroonan ng boses at nakita ko siya sa may puno na medio malapit lapit sa akin.

"Ano ka ba Kakashi!-",

"Hindi ba? Ang gusto mo turuan kita ng mga teknik na pagiging ninja? Dahil sa normal na tao ka lang at wala kang chakra sa mga paa mo at higit sa lahat ay hindi ka katulad ko na may kakaibang taglay na nailalabas galing sa katawan ko, normal rin ang teknik na ituturo ko sa'yo", Ang sabi sa akin ni Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Ano bang teknik ang pinagsasabi mo! Ito na ang mga naghahabol sa akin kahapon lang at naglalakad na sila sa direksiyon natin! Pagkatapos kung ano pa ang pinagsasabi mo diyan e wala ka naman itinuturo sa akin! Kakashi!", Sabi ko sa kanya na may halong kaba sa puso ko.

"Huwag ka nga duwag diyan. Ituturo ko sa'yo ay ang pagiging matapang mo. Harapin mo sila at tanggalin mo ang takot sa puso mo.", Ang paliwanag ni Kakashi sa akin. "Tigasin mo ang pagsuntok mo at matuto kang idepensa ang sarili mo"

Humingal ako ng malalim at hinarap ko sila. Siguro, kailangan ko na matutunan ang pagiging isang matapang. Haharapin ko sila kahit ano man ang mangyari.

"Hoy!", Sigaw ko sa lalakeng namumuno sa mga ka tropa niya. "Hindi ako natatakot sa inyo!"

Naglalakad silang mga magka tropa at pagkatapos nito, huminto sila sa harapan ko. Medio malayo layo ng kaunti sila sa akin.

"Kapag hindi mo na kaya," Rinig ko sabi ni Kakashi. "Tutulungan na kita"

Alam kong hindi ako iiwan ni Kakashi. Kaibigan ko siya. Alam kong hindi niya ako iiwan kahit kailan man kung kaya't nananatili akong nakatayo at pakiramdam ko malakas ako sobra na kahit isang libong bato ang ibagsak sa akin ay nakakatayo pa ako.

"Mister pangit! Sino ang tinakot mo? huh?", Ang matapang na sagot ng lalakeng namumuno sa mga ka tropa niya. "Isa ka lang walis tingting at walang kalatoylatoy dito sa Sweet Valley Middle School!"

"Hoy! Aswang ka!", Sagot ko sa kanya na galit na galit. "Mas pangit ka pa sa akin sapagkat ikaw lang naman itong nananakit ng kapwa mo! Kahit sino sino na lamang ang makita mo dito sa eskwelahan natin! Nakakaawa ka! Kailangan mo magkaruon ng babaeng nagmamahal sa'yo para malaman mo kung ano ang kahulugan ng pag-ibig at para malaman mo kung paano magpahalaga ng isang tao! Para hindi mo ibuhos ang galit mo sa mga taong inosente!"

"Pre", Sambit ng isa nilang kasama na handang handa na makipag-away sa ano mang oras. "Kung magsalita si pangit ay ang akala mo kung sino! Bugbugin na natin!"

"Teka", Sabi ng lalake na namumuno sa mga ka tropa niya. "Ako ang bahala. Sa tingin ko sa kanya, ang gusto niya ay ako ang hamunin sa suntukan. Huwag kayo mag-alala. Kayang kaya ko ito. Hindi nga siya makapalag nung kinakawawa natin siya sa locker e. Manuod na lang kayo sa gagawin ko"

Lumapit siya sa akin at sinuntok ako sa mukha. Malakas. Pakiramdam ko ay mababale na ang ulo ko. Nakaramdam ako ng sakit ngunit itiniis ko. Bumagsak ako sa lupa at bigla ako tumayo uli. Sa isang iglap ng usok, nagpakita sa akin si Kakashi sa tabi ko.

"Lumaban ka lang", Sabi niya sa akin. "Ako ang bahala sayo"

Susuntukin na ako sa mukha uli ng hinarang ko siya sa pamamagitan ng kaliwa kong braso. Mabilis ang pagsuntok niya ngunit naidepensa ko ang sarili ko. Itinigas ko ang kanang kamao ko at saka ko isinuntok sa tiyan niya ng buong lakas. Napayuko siya sa sakit.

"Sipain mo", Sabi ni Kakashi sa akin.

At parang bruce lee, isinipa ko siya sa tiyan ng buong lakas ngunit triple ang lakas nang sumabay sa akin si Kakashi sa pagsipa namin sa kanya sa tiyan. Lumipad siya at sa sobrang lakas, halos napahagis siya at natabunan niya ang ka tropa niya na nanunuod sa away namin. Lahat sila ay bumagsak.

Mamaya maya pa lamang, narinig ko ang sipol ng isang security guard. Napatingin ako sa likod at natakot ako.

Nagsitayuan ang mga ka tropang sphinx at saka sila tumakbo at nawala sila sa landas ko.

Ako naman, nanigas at hindi na nakatakbo sa takot at dahil sa mabagal ng pag-iisip ko, naabutan ako ng security guard na galing sa pagtakbo niya. Hindi ko alam kung saan siya nanggaling ngunit hindi ko siya napansin na andito lang pala siya sa tabi tabi nang lumabas kami ni Kakashi galing ng eskwelahan ng Sweet Valley Middle School.

"Nag-aaway kayo rito sa loob ng campus? Asan ba ang mga magulang mo?", Ang Tanong sa akin ng security guard na may galit sa tono niya.

"A… e… praktise lang ho 'yun", Ang palusot ko sabi sa kanya. Natuturete ako sa pag-iisip kung ano ang dapat kong sabihin. "Tingnan mo naman. Nag-alisan na ho sila dahil sa takot sa inyo pero ang totoo, nagpapraktise kami ng Taekwondo. Magkaklasmate po kase kami e. Masarap kase ang praktisan dito", Dagdag ko. Kinakabahan ako. Nangangarap na sana, maniwala siya sa aking sinasabi.

"Hindi ito ang praktisan! Dapat sa gym kayo nagpapraktise at hindi dito!", Ang payo ng security guard sa akin na medio naiinis pa. Nawala ang kaba ng puso ko. Na swertehan ako nang naramdaman ko na naniwala na siya sa sinabi ko. Lusot! "Huwag niyo na uulitin 'yun, ha?", Dagdag pa niya.

"Opo", Sagot ko na hindi makatingin sa kanya.

"Sige, umuwi ka na sa bahay niyo", Sabi ng security guard pagkatapos nun, umalis na siya sa paningin ko.

Ikinuha ko ang bag ko galing sa lupa. Nahulog ito nang ako ay sinuntok sa mukha. Inilagay ko ang bag ko sa likuran ko sa pamamagitan ng aking strap.

"Hindi ko akalain na ganyan ka pala katapang, pogi", Sabi ni Kakashi sa akin.

Napatawa ako ng mahina. Ngayon lang ako nakarinig ng magandang papuri galing sa isang tao na nakakaunawa sa akin. Walang iba kundi si Kakashi.

"Tara na, Mister Kakashi", Sabi ko sa kanya na nagsimula kami lumakad pauwi sa bahay ko. "Napagutom ako e. Sana wala pa si nanay at tatay at ang kapatid ko para makakain tayo. Baka nagugutom ka na rin e"

"Sige ba", Ang masayang sagot ni Kakashi. "Kailangan masarap ang lutuin mo para hindi ako malason", Ang pabiro niyang sabi.

Natawa ako.


	3. Si Zabusa At Si Kakashi Hatake

**SI ZABUSA AT SI KAKASHI HATAKE**

Umuwi kami ni Kakashi sa bahay ko. Guminhawa ang buong kalooban ko nang nalalaman ko na wala ang nanay, tatay at ang kapatid ko. Kahit medio madilim na o tawagin na nating gabi na, napansin ko na wala sila sa bahay ko. Nagluto ako ng pagkain para sa aming dalawa ni Kakashi. Mga ilang minuto na lamang ay tumunog ang telepono sa loob ng bahay namin. Ngumuya nguya pa ako sa pagkaing kinakain ko nang ibinulot ko ang _receiver_ ng telepono.

"Hello", Sabi ko.

"Anak. Meron kaming _party_ na pupuntahan. Mamaya maya pa kami uuwi", Sabi ng nanay ko. "Marunong ka naman magluto diyan at huwag kang magpapapasok ng tao na hindi mo kilala"

"Opo", Sagot ko.

"O sige anak. Bye",

Napatitig muna ako ng _receiver_ sa telepono saglit lang pagkatapos nito, ibinaba ko ito sa kinalalagyan. Nagpunta ako sa hapag kainan at nagpatuloy ako kumain kasama si Kakashi.

Ang nanay at tatay ko ay pumunta ng _party_ at ang kapatid ko ay malamang wala siya. Ganun talaga siya. Laboy sa labas at nakiki _happy_ trip sa mga barkada niyang mayayaman at mayayabang na para sa akin ay isang salot lamang siya. Ewan ko ba kung bakit ganun na lamang ang pagkakainis ko sa kanya. Siguro, hindi kami magkasundo sa iisang bagay. Ako lagi ang inuutusan. Gawaing trabaho ay ibinibigay niya sa akin.

Nang matapos kami kumain, naghugas ako ng pinagkainan naming plato at pagkatapos nito, umakyat kami sa itaas ng bubong. May bintana ako sa kwarto na ang labas nito ay ang bubong na pwede mong I-view ang labas nito galing sa bahay mo. Duon kami nagtambay sa bubong. Naka upo at nagkukwentuhan.

"Kakashi?", Tawag ko sa kanya na nakatingin sa mga bituin na nagkikislapan sa madilim na gabi. Nakahiga ako sa bubong namin na nakalagay ang dalawang kamay sa ilalim ng batok ko. "Si Zabusa? Si Naruto? Si Sazuke? Si Sakura? Sino sino ba sila? Naibanggit mo sa akin kanina bago tayo umuwi dito sa bahay ko."

"Si Sakura, Sazuke at Naruto ay ang mga estudyante ko na nag-aaral sa ninja academy. Sila ang mga estudyante ko na masasabi ko na magagaling sila-",

"E sino naman si Zabusa?", Naitanong ko sa kanya. Napatingin ako kay Kakashi. Ang mukha niya ay nakatingin diretso sa kawalan. Nagmamasid kung ano lamang ang nakikita niya sa paningin niya. "-Pero teka", Sabi ko sa kanya bago niya sagutin ang tanong ko. "Asan ka ba talaga nanggaling? Pansin ko, may Naruto, Sazuke at Sakura ka pang nalalaman?"

"Galing ako sa imahinasyon mo", Sagot ni Kakashi sa akin. "Wala ka bang natatandaan?"

"Galing ka sa imahinasyon ko?", Napaupo ako sa kanya at nakatingin ako sa kanya na nagtataka. "Natatandaan? Ano 'yun? Hindi ko maintindihan. Natatandaan ng alin?"

"Nakaraan mo-",

"Anong nakaraan ko?",

"Basta. Malalaman mo rin pagdating ng araw", Sagot na lang ni Kakashi.

Tumigil na ako sa pagtatanong ko sa kanya. Ayoko na siyang pilitin pa tutal, kahit ano pa ang sabihin niya na keyso kung may natatandaan raw ako ay talagang ni isang kusing ay wala akong maalala.

"Bryan", Sabi ni Kakashi sa akin. "Kung sakaling mawawala ako, tatagin mo ang kalooban mo. Pagdating ng araw ay maaaring mawala ako. Kung sakali lang pero hindi ko naman sinasabi na siguradong mawawala ako sa tabi mo at hindi mo na ako makikita uli"

Naramdaman ko ang kirot sa puso ko pero hindi ko ipinahalata ang kaunting kirot na nararamdaman ko. Naalala ko ang itinuro niya sa akin na kailangan ko maging matapang at kahit hindi sa suntukan, natuklasan ko sa aking sarili na kailangan rin sa damdamin ng isang tao. Napatahimik ako at biglang natawa.

"Bakit ka tumatawa? Anong nakakatawa sa sinabi ko?", Nagtatakang tanong ni Kakashi na nakatingin sa akin.

"Wala!", Sabi ko sa kanya na idinaan ko na lang sa tawa ang kirot na nararamdaman ko para hindi ako mapaghalata na nasasaktan ako sa sinabi niya. Ayokong paniwalaan ang mga sinasabi niya. Ang alam ko, kasama ko siya kahit sa hirap at ginhawa bilang isang magkaibigan. "Mahilig ka kase magbiro e", tumigil na ako sa pagtawa ko.

"'Yun ang inaakala mo?", Tanong niya sa akin. Tumingin uli siya diretso sa kawalan at sabay sabi sa akin. "Seryoso ako at hindi ako nagbibiro"

Napatahimik ako. Hindi ko na lang pinansin ang sinabi niya. Para sa akin, nagbibiro lamang siya.

xxxxx

Dumating ang mga magulang ko mga gabing gabi na. Ang kapatid ko ay dumating ng madaling araw. Pagkatapos namin mag-usap ni Kakashi, nag-aral ako at katulong niya ako sa pag-aaral na keyso wala raw siyang ginagawa kaya nagpasya na tulungan niya ako.

Kinabukasan ng pagpasok ko, pansamantala na nawala si Kakashi at napansin ko rin na wala si Mark sa klase ko. Pagkatapos ng klase ko, nagpakita sa akin si Kakashi sa pamamagitan ng isang iglap ng usok. Sa kasalukuyang naglalakad kami ni Kakashi sa daan na kung tingnan mo sa kaliwa't kanan namin ay ang mga bahay na may malalaki at may maliliit at mga saring saring puno ang nadadaanan namin ay pinatalbog talbog ko ang bola sa aking kanang kamay. Ang bola para sa _soccer_. Maligaya ako at parang hinihila ako sa kalangitan sapagkat kanina pa lamang ay napansin ko ang ka tropang sphinx na hindi na ako ginulo pa. Hindi ko alam kung bakit basta't hindi ko na lang sila pinansin.

Sa pantalon ko, tumunog ang _celphone_ ko sa loob ng bulsa ko. Ibinulot ko ang _celphone _ko sa loob ng bulsa ko na diretso diretso ang pagtunog nito.

"Hello?", Sabi ko nang inilagay ko ang _celphone_ ko sa taenga ko.

"Wala kami ng tatay mo ngayon. Gabi na kami uuwi kase inimbitahan kami ng Tita Lucy mo para sa 18th birthday ng anak niya", Sabi ng nanay ko sa _celphone_ ko. "Ayusin niyong dalawang magkapatid ang bahay ha? 'Yung kuya mo, nasa bahay na. Tinawagan ko siya kanina pa lamang. Mas mainam ay hindi siya ngayon lumabas ng bahay"

"O sige", Sagot ko pagkatapos nito, _kinick_ ko ang _celphone _ko. Inilagay ko pagkatapos nito sa bulsa ng pantalon ko. Ayoko umuwi dahil hindi ko pa nalilimutan ang ginawa sa akin ng kapatid ko ng isang araw. Nang wala ang kapatid ko upang siya ay maglinis ng bahay ay ako ang pumalit sa kanya upang ipalinis sa akin ang buong sulok imbis siya ang gumawa nun. Ngayon, kahit sa kaunting pagkakataon, gusto ko gumanti kahit katiting. Alam naman niya na nuong isang araw ay araw na niya upang maglinis ay sinadya pa rin niyang hindi umuwi ng bahay kung kaya't hindi rin ako uuwi sa bahay ko.

"Kakashi", Sabi ko. "Ayoko muna umuwi sa bahay. Duon muna tayo sa _open field_. Maglaro tayo"

"Pambihira ka naman", Sabi ni Kakashi. "Ang tanda mo na, maglalaro ka pa ba?"

Hindi ko pinansin ang reaksiyon niya. Ayoko ipahalata sa kanya na kaya ayoko umuwi sa bahay ay dahil naanduon ang kapatid ko.

"Laro tayo ng _soccer_", 'Yaya ko sa kanya. Napatingin ako sa kalangitan. Medio nagdidilim na ngunit hindi ko magawang umuwi sa bahay ko. Ang gusto ko ay maglaro kami ni Kakashi.

"Ano ba ang _soccer_? Hindi ko alam 'yun", Ang inosenteng tanong ni Kakashi sa akin.

"Basta, ituturo ko sayo kung papaano", Sagot ko sa kanya. Nang nakarating kami sa pinaroroonan namin ay napatingin ako sa _open field_. Sa umaga lang at tanghalian lang dinadalawan ng mga tao ito. Kapag medio nagdidilim na, tahimik at wala ng tao. Ang _open field _ay dagsaan ng mga tao kung gusto nilang maglaro katulad ng softball, volleyball, soccer at kung anu anong klaseng sports na pwedeng dagsaan. Mabuti na lamang at may dala akong bola na kanina pa lamang ay ginamit namin sa _Physical Education_. Nagbaon ako ng bola para pansamantala kong gagamitin kapag kami ay nagpapahinga sa _Physical Education_ namin.

Itinuro ko sa kanya kung paano laruin ang _soccer_. Nang alam na niya kung paano laruin, naglaro na kami at umabot kami ng 15 minutos.

Pagsipa ni Kakashi sa bola, umandar ito diretso palayo sa kanya at napatigil kami ng nakita namin si Mark na nakatayo sa may _open field_ at inilagay ang kanyang kanang paa nang nakarating sa kanya ang bola. Napangiti siya. Ngiting masama na para bang may ibinabalak na kung ano. Hindi ko nga lang alam kung ano.

"Naglalaro ka rito mag-isa?", Tanong niya na may halong kakaiba sa boses niya. Boses na parang may halong inis at galit.

"Hindi ako nag-iisa! May kasama ako! Si Kakashi… …", Napatigil ako sa sasabihin ko. Dapat, walang nakakaalam ngunit naibanggit ko sa kanya na hindi ako nag-iisip. Sa emosyon na dala ko, hindi ko sinasadya na banggitin ito. Hindi ko alam kung bakit pa siya kailangan magpunta rito. Naiinis ako sa kanya at nagagalit sapagkat andito siya sa harapan ko upang mang-asar o inisin ako. 'Yun ang aking pakiramdam at tutal, kahit sa unang sapul pa lang ay talagang naiinis na sa akin ito.

"Kakashi?", Naitanong niya at pagkatapos nito, tumingin siya sa tabi niya. 3 segundo lamang at pagkatapos nito, bumalik ang tingin niya sa amin. "Hindi ko nakikita si Kakashi na itinutukoy mo kanina pero dahil sa sinabi ni Zabusa kung ano ang diskripsiyon niya ay nakikita ko na siya."

"Sinungaling!-",

"Totoo ang sinasabi niya", Ang sabi ni Kakashi nang hinarang sa akin ang kamay niya para hudyat na huwag na ako magsasalita ano mang kontra sa sinasabi ni Mark. "Nakikita ko ang kasama niyang si Zabusa. Gamitin mo ang imahinasyon mo Bryan at makikita mo rin siya. Sasabihin ko sa'yo kung ano ang itsura niya at imahin mo sa utak mo……"

At sinabi niya sa akin ang kabuuang anyo ni Zabusa. Pumasok sa utak ko ang diskripsiyon na binanggit ni Kakashi at sa isang segundo ay nakita ko na si Zabusa.

_Si Zabusa!_

Pamilyadong ang itsura niya ngunit hindi ko maalala kung saan ko siya nakita. Hindi ko nga lang maalala kung saan basta't may pakiramdam ako na nakita ko na siya.

"Laban namin ito ni Zabusa", Ang sabi ni Kakashi sa akin. Nakatayo siya at akmang nakahanda na siyang makipaglaban sa kaaway niya. "Sasaktan ka niya"

"Naks naman!", Ang pang-aasar ni Mark dahil sa sinabi ni Kakashi sa akin. "May taga potekta pa kay Bryan", Napatawa siya ng malumanay.

"Bakit ka nga ba nagpunta rito?", Tanong ko kay Mark na medio naiinis. "Hindi ba kahapon lang ay galit ka sa akin? At ngayon, nagpupunta ka pa rito!"

"Buti, alam mo", Sagot naman niya sa akin. "Ang gusto ko nga ay saktan ka ni Zabusa at 'yun ang katumbas ng aking sakit na ibinigay mo sa akin"

"Sandali Mark-", Hihirit sana ako ngunit hindi ko nagawa. Sasabihin ko sana sa kanya na magpatawad na siya at kalimutan na niya ang lahat sapagkat kababawan lang 'yun upang mamuo ang galit niya sa akin.

"Tumahimik ka! Ayoko ng paliwanag mo!", Ang galit na sinabi sa akin ni Mark. Napatingin ako sa katabi niya si Zabusa at narinig ko sinabi niya kay Mark, "Ako ang bahala sa kanya"

Napaatras ako. Kinabahan ako ngunit bago pa man nakalapit si Zabusa ay hinarangan ako ni Kakashi upang nasa likuran ko siya.

"Bago mo saktan ang kaibigan ko, ako muna ang unahin mo", Ang matapang na sabi ni Kakashi.

"Umpisahan na natin!", Sabi ni Zabusa na ang boses niya ay parang gumagaralgal pa.

Kasing bilis ng kidlat ng animo'y isang kisap mata lang namin ni Mark ang nakita namin na nasa ibang pwesto na sila medio malayo sa amin. Nakatingin at pinapanuod ko ang susunod na eksena. Ang aking paa ay halos hindi na magalaw sa takot ko. Gusto ko man tulungan si Kakashi pero hindi ko magawa. Ako ay isang di hamak na normal na tao lamang na walang kaalam alam sa teknik. Ang alam ko lang teknik ay ang pagiging matapang ngunit sadyang nalimutan ko nang makita ko si Zabusa. Ang hindi lang ata natatakot sa lahat ng mga pangyayari ay si Mark. Tipong matigas at hindi naduduwag sa lahat ng bagay.

Titigan sa mata si Zabusa at Kakashi. Harap Harapan. Nakatayo sila sa isa't isa sa magkabilaang panig. Mamaya maya pa lamang ay biglang nawala si Kakashi sa paningin ko na kasing bilis ng hangin at pumunta sa likuran ni Zabusa na hawak hawak niya ang kunai niya sa kamay. Mabilis na inilagay ni Kakashi ang kunai na hawak niya sa lalamunan ni Zabusa. Malapit sa lalamunan ang kunai na hawak ni Kakashi kay Zabusa na kapag gumalaw pa siya ay siguradong mahihiwa ang lalamunan nito at puro dugo na lamang ang dumadaloy galing sa pagkakahiwa nito. Hindi nakagalaw si Zabusa at ang puso ko naman ay para bang bumagsak sa kailaliman ng aking paa nang pinapanuod ko ang eksena mismo sa labanan nila. Sabay ang pagtibok ng aking puso, ang unang pinangarap ko sa taong naglalabanan na sana hindi patayin ni Kakashi si Zabusa.

Ngunit sa inaakala kong natalo na si Zabusa dahil sa ginawa ni Kakashi ay hindi pa pala. Matalino si Zabusa kahit sabihin pa natin na naunahan siya ni Kakashi kanina pa lang. Ang kanyang malaking _chopping blade_ ay kanyang ipinatama kay Kakashi na maaaring ikamatay niya ngunit umiwas siya nito sa pamamagitan ng pag talon niya na mas mataas pa sa ulo ni Zabusa at nakarating siya uli sa likuran nito. Isinipa ni Kakashi si Zabusa sa likod at napahagis siya sa malayo at napasalampak sa lupa.

"Zabusa!", Ang tawag ni Mark kay Zabusa. "Huwag kang susuko!"

"Tama na, Mark!", Sigaw ko sa kanya. "Pwede bang tama na 'yung away na ito! Ano ba ang nangyayari sa'yo?"

"Tumahimik ka!", Sigaw ng pabalik sa akin ni Mark. "Duwag ka lang dahil natatakot kang mawala ang pinakamamahal mong kaibigan! Kung kaya't umaasa ka na sana matigil na ang labanan na kanilang ginagawa!"

Nanginginig ako sa tindi ng galit. Ang aking mga paa ay nananatili pa ring statwa sa lupa. Hindi ako makagalaw sapagkat umiikot ikot sa loob ng aking isipan ang lahat ng mga pangit na pangyayari na nagaganap dito sa _open field_.

Napatingin ako uli sa eksena na nagaganap kina Zabusa at Kakashi. Tumayo si Zabusa na halos hindi pa rin sumusuko.

_Ano ba ang gagawin ko?_

Kabadong nag-iisip ako kung ano ang nararapat kong gawin. Humarap si Zabusa kay Kakashi at nakita kong tumakbo siya papunta kay Kakashi para matamaan siya ng malaking _chopping blade_ niya at sabay na rin ang pagputok ng baril ni Mark na tumama sa gilid ng tiyan ni Kakashi at mabuti na lamang tumalon siya patalikod para maiwasan niya ang _chopping blade_ ni Zabusa ngunit ang hindi lang niya naiwasan ay ang bala na natamaan sa gilid ng tiyan niya na ngayon, sa pamamagitan ng kamay ni Kakashi ay hawak hawak niya ang gilid ng tiyan niya kung saan, lumabas ang dugo dahil sa pagkabaril ni Mark. Napaluhod si Kakashi sa pamamagitan ng kaliwa niyang tuhod at sa nakikita ko sa mukha niya, namimilipit siya sa sakit ngunit hindi lang niya ipinapakita sapagkat siya ay isang ninja.

Dahil sa bilis ng pangyayari, hindi ko napansin na nakabulot siya ng baril galing sa pagkakatago niya nito para barilin si Kakashi at hindi ko rin napansin na may dala siyang baril. Huli na ang lahat ng nakita ko si Kakashi na natamaan siya ng baril. Kumulo ang dugo ko at dahil dito, pinuntahan ko si Mark at sinuntok ko siya sa mukha. Nabitawan niya ang hawak niyang baril at sa sobrang lakas ng pagkakasuntok ko ay bumagsak siya sa lupa. Sumakit ang kamao ko at iniwagayway ko ang sarili kong kamay sapagkat nakaramdam ako ng sakit dahil sa pagsuntok ko sa kanya.

Saka pumasok sa isipan ko na lahat ng ito ay gamit lang ay isang imahinasyon ng tao. Gusto ko umiyak pero pinigilan ko ang sarili ko. Para sa akin, ang pagiging matapang ay hindi dapat umiiyak. Tumingin ako uli sa kinaroroonan nina Zabusa at Kakashi. Mukhang magwawagi si Zabusa.

_Ipagpapatuloy……_


End file.
